the light of the sun
by charles.oakes.378
Summary: just a luxXleona fic i made up this morning, not very good, but hey, what are you going to do?
1. Chapter 1

The blade slipped from my lungs and ribs.

"How? I should have seen her coming, but I didn't?" I asked myself

" How could you have been so stupid, you saw me, your summoner must be a real dunce. now lux, just lay down and die" Katarina seethed with malice

Head on the ground, looking up, I realized that the sun was a beautiful thing, like Leona.

Suddenly a sensation of healing and life filled I body, hearing Katarina walk away must have given her the fight to carry on to the summoning platform, on the way there she met up with sona and Leona, whom she couldn't stop looking at.

Only a month ago, Leona joined the league and I had been her only friend, well, next to pantheon, but he didn't count for, he was her childhood friend.

When they go there Leona asked I to come with her to bottom lane and push the minions while Leona protected me.

"ok Leona, I guess, but wont your lane partner mind that I'm stealing his creeps?"

"no, he wont, the summoner had to go take care of other business, remember?"

The truth? I didn't remember, only the fact that there winning by 15 kills but have one more person, which I feel, invalidated the match, but what ever. the worst part of the match is that the summoners on their side know what the fuck their doing, and ours don't, but everyone has a first time so I guess I can't bitch.

back out in the lanes, at only the 30 minute mark, were getting beaten pretty badly, though there have been 3 aces on our side and only 1 on theirs so I guess we do have more turrets, but less kill.

In bottom lane I had just gotten away from Katarina, who is bitching that my slow and cage are to overpowered, but I beg to differ.

on my way back to the fountain after killing Katarina with the help of the turret,

"I'm going ask Leona out on a date, but what if she says no? or she says yes? where will we go? what will we have for dinner? so many questions, so little time." I thought with growing fear, it seems like fiddlesticks is watching over my shoulder.

"hey, lux, would you like to go out with me on Saturday? I'm going home and I want someone I know, who isn't a family member there, we wont be back till next Saturday. what? you looked stunned, was it something I said? is there something in my hair? what lux?" Leona kept asking what was wrong until I raised my hand to quiet her,

"no, nothing is wrong, in fact, its great, perfect, on the way here I was thinking of a way to ask you out and what we were going to do if you said yes, but now I guess we have a date, or what ever you want to call it." I tried to look any where but at her but finding it nearly impossible I owned up and looked right into her eyes with a slight blush on both of our faces.

"so when do you want me to be ready to leave? and what do you want me to wear? comfortable, for fancy?" I asked for clarification

"well there is going to be a dance, but we'll talk about this later, our team needs us."

"alright Leona, but you promise to talk to me later? especially with pantheon now drooling over you?" I asked with sadness dripping into my voice like rain into a gutter

"I wouldn't miss if for the world, now lets go win this one" Leona's eyes twinkled with a mischievous light as she said it


	2. Chapter 2

the day she walked in was awesome, it was like the sun was is in the tavern, though it was midnight

_"damn, she's beautiful, though I doubt she'll ever talk to me" _ I thought with a sigh

I went back to me drink

"hello, I'm Leona, I, umm, was wondering if, um, you knew where the league hall is?"

turning around I was staring right into those amber eyes, _"mhm, they seemed browner when she was at the door"_ I thought while lost in those eyes of hers

"miss?" she said to bring me out of reverie

"umm, ahh, yeah its just up the hill past the market, you cant miss it, and my name is lux in case you were wondering, I'm a champion there" I stutters to her

"ok that helps, hey, do you know pantheon? he was supposed to meet me at the gates but he wasn't there, could you help me look for him, please?" she looked sheepish so of course I couldn't say no

on the way up the hill we met a currier

"excuse us sir, me and my friend were looking for a champion, pantheon, have you seen him around?" Leona asked him

"yes, I just gave him a letter, I think it was from one of his friends, he just left for the gates" he answered perplexed

"ok thank you" I thanked him

as we were walking away I asked Leona "we're friends?"

"yeah, unless you don't want me to be your friend" she was suddenly defensive

of course I want to be your friend, now lets get to the gates before he waits till the morning" I glanced on more time at her bum then walked with her to the gate

" ah there you are, lux what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"helping her find you...ass" I say under my breath

Leona, where were you? why weren't you here when you said you'd be, I just got a letter from you parents saying you would arrive by nightfall" he took her in his arms but she pushed free

" no, pantheon, don't touch me, and I'm not your girlfriend, not anymore, not since the day you left" she looked every were except me or him

"ok, ok I see how it is, just go and be with your new friend then, but you should know that there's something different about her" he glared at her then at me at the last part

"what do you mean? she seems perfectly fine to me, just leave pantheon, and don't talk to me unless you have something important to say" she stuck up for me

as he stormed off she turned to me and asked "what did he mean when he said something different?" she then glared at me

nothing, how about I just show you where you'll be staying for the time your with the league" I looked away

we walked in silence until we got the the hall, when she say it she gasped but kept walking, the doors towering above we were greeted by vi who didnt have a gauntlets on so her small hands were showing

"hey there vi" i blushed to her...

_**do you like it? i hope so, it was fun writing :D**_


End file.
